


What a Queen Deserves

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"But you are a queen. I must treat the queen of the castle how she deserves." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Queen Deserves

When Ren touched her it was like fire in her veins,setting the short red head ablaze. He traced a slender finger down her spine,pressing them closer together under the covers. His mouth was on her neck, kissing the soft skin. 

Nora let out a breathy moan,tightening a tiny fist in his long jet black hair. He pulled back, looking at her with those fuchsia eyes. She shivered. "That feels really reaaally good."

His hand had lowered, lightly dancing along her spine down towards her lower back and slipping under the waistband of those cute little pajama shorts. A high pitched squeak left her mouth as Ren brought his rough hand to cup her hip. He was so so so very close to touching her sensitive bits. Would he....? Could he...? God she wished he would take her harder rather than teasing those gentle fingers on her flesh.

"REN! Stop treating me so softly!"

Ren chuckled against the crook of her neck. "But you are a queen. I must treat the queen of the castle how she deserves."

"Well the queen wants it rough!" Nora groaned, the noise turning to a moan as Ren's lips met her.

The good knight then obliged.


End file.
